K9.5 (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for K9.5 (film). Opening Credits Columbia Pictures presents In association with Blue Light Films A Lightspan Partnership/NT Animation production K9.5 Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Screenplay by Al Lowenheim Preston Lacy Gary Leffew Produced by Jun Falkenstein Executive Producers Jan Carpenter John T. Kernan Al Lowenheim Miranda Rivera Harold Ruiz Buzz Potamkin Co-Producer TBA Music Supervisor Kimberly Oliver Music by Steve Nelson Thom Sharp Art Director Phillip A. Cruden Production Designer TBA Edited by Donald W. Ernst Associate Producer TBA Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Charles Bazaldua Jason Broad Catherine Cavadini Vicki Davis John DeMita Judi Durand Greg Finley Jeff Fischer Barbara Iley Daamen J. Krall Jeremy Maxwell Tracy Metro David Michie Arlin Miller Vivian Nacif Levi Nunez Jason Pace Paige Pollack David Randolph Noreen Reardon Vernon Scott Andreana Weiner Ruth Zalduondo Story Storyboard Artists Keith Baxter Sean Bishop Todd Britton Kervin Faria Holly Forsyth Denise Koyama Larry Latham Frank Marino Linda Miller Cody Morrison Lyndon Ruddy Joseph Scott Melissa Suber Hank Tucker Patricia Wong Additional Storyboard Artists Rick Del Carmen Flammarion Ferreira Perry Zombolas Storyboard Revisionist Carolyn Gair Design Character Design Supervisor Carlos Ortega Layout Design Supervisor Jeff Lyons Color Models Supervisor Shawn Ahn-Lee Design Coordinators Matt Schenk Dru Homer Character Designer Chris Butler Original Character Design by Jeff M. Merghart Prop Design Supervisor Elvira Goodwin Prop Designers Kathleen Hartman David Lee Layout Design Candice Hart Priscilla Manning Color Models Reginald Mullins Background Designers Shari Boone Ramona Harmon Clint Nunez Sheldon Parsons Winifred Washington Layout Layout Assistant Production Manager Eleanor Wilson Production Assistant Kristen Herrera Layout Artists Myrtle Harrington Carole Leonard Chad Manning Thelma McKinney Erik Neal Amelia Robinson Eva Sullivan Vincent Vega Character Animation Character Animation Supervisor Manuel Beck Assistant Production Manager Eva Price Character Animation Coordinator Heather Gomez Production Assistants Shane Boone Angelica Lee Supervising Character Animators Martin Chambers Kathryn L. Gilbert Alton Massey Laverne Parks Jody Rodgers Character Animators Cinda R. Beavers Katia Betts Ardis Burnside Damien Cathey Laci Centeno Michelina Coe Shavon Culp Julene Enriquez Celidh Fredericks Lesley S. Gates Carmon Grier Hermina Gunter Shiela Helton Kimberely Holcomb RaeAnn Kong Lakeisha Kuykendall Claud A. Loftis Adrien Machado MaryAlice Mackie Christene Massie Leia Pimentel Sierra Staley Thu Strauss Rebbecca Schafer Willene Villasenor Assistant Character Animators Isiah J. Costa Lucius Dove Yong Janssen Elvie Ledesma Genevie McCartney Ariel McCloskey Eugene McMaster Elli Richmond Alia Silvia Soledad Spivey Clean-up Clean-up Supervisor Micheal Steele Assistant Production Manager Eugene Johnson Clean-up Coordinator Emma Rivera Lead Keys Randy King Stephen Norris Alan Williamson Overseas Supervisor Krista Underwood Key Clean-up Assistants TBA Effects Effects Supervisor Angela Davis Assistant Production Manager Russell Lindsey Effects Coordinator Harold Peters Production Assistant Amy P. Clayton Effects Animators Kenisha Andre Britteny Antoine Sage Blocker Maple Carranza Jackson Cornett Selene Crews Lesley Culbertson Prudence Cyr Leeanne Escalante Leonida Estrella Dodie J. Hagen Tomiko Hobbs Kendall Jay Quinton Libby Gigi Maestas Fern H. Marks Rolf McNabb Bennett Olivas Sharee R. Orta Delma Post Evelia Reece Candie Salas Karol Sloan Joaquin Strange Laquita Velasco Assistant Effects Animators Pearly Aquino Bobbye Fallon Gertie Gaskin Sherrie Marin Cher Silver Inbetween Animators Lilla Low Jefferey Louis Basilia Manley Tamatha McKeever Shala Stamm Production Assistant Production Managers Outsource Doug Ramirez Editorial Vicki Jimenez Production Rebecca Frank Pre-Production Layout Francis Reeves Production Coordinators Hector McLaughlin Production Accountant Tracy Peterson Accounting Assistant Chad Peters Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Casting Associate Matthew Jon Beck Production Consultant Matthew Shelton Production Assistants Flora Carlson Jane Potter Assistant to Mr. Nichols Morgan Howell Assistant to Ms. Thickson Maria Clarke Assistant to Mrs. Falkenstein TBA Blue Light Films Crew Animation Production and Digital Production Services by Blue Light Films Production Manager Sarah Hudson Assistant Production Manager Shelley Abbott Production Executive Dexter Cohen Scene Planning Supervisor Howard Carson Final Scene Planning Supervisor Sophia Gregory Scene Planners Joy Green Violet Ross Rachel Saunders Animation/Digital Check Supervisor Brook Guerrero Animation Checker Casey Kennedy Digital Checkers Lucille Phillips Alison Reeves Margarita Rivera A/C Clean-Up Nicole Buchanan Terrance Griffith Olivia Ross Grant Schneider Violet Sharp Color Compositing Supervisor Phillip Chandler Color Compositors Perry Andrews Yolanda Armstrong Vera Casey Brent Patton Final Check Supervisor Gerard Chavez Final Checker Danielle Lawson Final Camera Randy Diaz Lonnie King Erin Valdez Digital Background Supervisor Gertrude Cunningham Digital Background Artists Keith Cain Michelle Chandler Samuel Craig Luis Garrett Bernice Glover Hilda James Richard McBride Herbert Robertson Willie Sims Digital Effects Supervisor Max Stevenson Digital Effects Animators Thomas Almanza Billy Briscoe Gertie Crutcher Sheba Dahl Van Delgadillo Alane Edmondson Wei Ellison Omega Gifford Nicola Hass Willodean Herzog Amal Hitchcock Shantelle Huey Halina Kellum Herschel Kong Johna Leighton Felicidad Mares Rosena Nunley Thora Petrie Yoko Sexton Kyong Simonson Ailene Tam Zina Tanner Shenita Triplett Allene Valadez Margart Victor CGI Supervisor Joe Letteri CGI Animators Otis Gibbs Jay Mendoza Ernest Parker Jane Schultz Arturo Turner Technical Directors Felipe Chapman Geoffrey Flores Julia Lamb Edwin McGuire Lynn Morgan Cody Stanley Claudia Tran Scanners Kelly Bryant Rosemarie Romero Ink & Paint Technical Supervisor Clara McCoy Digital Paint/Scanning Supervisor Ignacio Buchanan Scanning Supervisor Pam Cain Digital Cel Painters Howard Bowers Monica Goodwin Angie Gordon Angelica Martinez Toni Singleton Sheldon Young Assistant Production Managers Scene Planning Emily Myers Animation Check Danny Gilbert Color Models Margaret Riley Final Check Rosie Fernandez Digital Effects Bernice Morris CGI Brett Bailey Backgrounds Joey Wise Scanning Mildred Black Ink & Paint Elizabeth Park Tech Administration Bethany Willis Production Gilberto Hawkins Digital Specialists Ira Arnold Oliver Collins Ebony Gibson Johnathan Hunter Gabriel Mullins Jacqueline Pittman Lonnie Pope Spencer Rose Warren Simmons Technology Shane Day Kristy Holt Jimmie Pope Omar Weaver Mario Wong Production Assistants Audrey Burton Pearl Chambers Lorena Harvey Rita Terry Angelina Wallace Editorial Support Kevin Ingram Shelia Lane Gretchen Larson Stuart Tran Tim Wheeler Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation by Yowza! Animation Animation Producer Claude Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Adam Beck Shaun Chacko Samuel Chou Trevor Deane-Freeman Joe Giampapa Dax Gordine Jason Kim Hana Kukal Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Sarah Mensinga Kevin Micallef Dennis Pena Shannon Penner Troy Quane Nick Sung Clean-up Animators Kyung Hee Baker Denise Bradshaw Jim Bridle Ron Chevarie Yeon-Tae Choi Mike Helmer Myung Hee Heo John Hinshelwood Brad Hughes Sandy Kellerman Ed Krahn Namkook Lee James McCrimmon Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Inbetween Animators Indra Ansong Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Bev Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Compositor Oleh Prus Production Assistants Ceferino Asido Editorial & Post Production First Assistant Editor Caleb Elbourn Second Assistant Editor Audel LaRoque Animatic Editor Estrella Capin Assistant Animatic Editor Larry Tyler Post Production Supervisor Robert Stemwell Post Production Services by Skywalker Sound Supervising Sound Editors Gary Rydstrom Timothy Chau Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Effects Editor Heather Olsen Dialogue Editor Mac Smith Dialogue Recordist Carlos Sotolongo Scoring Engineer Kevin MacLeod ADR Editor & Recordist Morten Folmer Nielsen Foley Artist Phyllis Ginter Foley Mixer Marilyn Graf Re-Recording Mixers Al Nelson Melissa Elis Digital Audio Transfer J. Lampinen ADR Voice Casting by Barbara Harris Re-Recorded at Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California Music Consultant Clint W. Heidorn Music Editors Dominick Certo Dino A. Moriana Music Conducted by James Clayton Music Preparation by JoAnn Kane Music Services Music Contractor Reggie Wilson Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Orchestrations Mark Gasbarro Andrew Kinney Don Nemitz J. Eric Schmidt Mark Watters Titles by Picture Mill Color Timer Peter Hunt Negative Cutter Jason Wheeler Loop Group Tom Amundsen Stephen Apostolina Maggie Baird Susan Boyajian Sally Ann Brooks Kate Carlin Mitch Carter June Christopher Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Holly Dorff Moosie Drier Jackie Gonneau Kerry M. Gutierrez Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Hope Levy Nicolette Little Anne Lockhart Mark Robert Myers Devika Parikh Chris Phillips J. Lamont Pope André Sogliuzzo Aaron Spann Melanie Spore W.K. Stratton Hans Tester Marcelo Tubert Claudette Wells Additional Singers Additional Singers Alvin Chea Monique Donnelly Michael Geiger Linda Harmon Rick Logan Susan Stevens Logan Tom McNulty Ken Stacey Windy Wagner Soundtrack Credits Coming soon! Songs "We Are the Dogs" Performed by Tracey Moore, Scott Menville, Alyson Court, Nicholas Guest, and Scott McNeil Courtesy of The Lightspan Partnership, Inc. "What You Can Dream" Performed by Tracey Moore, Scott Menville, Alyson Court, Nicholas Guest, and Scott McNeil Courtesy of The Lightspan Partneship, Inc. "Stepping Out of My Dreams" Performed by Tracey Moore and Scott Menville Courtesy of The Lightspan Partnership, Inc. "Little Green Bag" Written by Jan Visser and Hans Bouwens Performed by the George Baker Selection Produced by Luke Wiley Courtesy of Negram Copyright Credits © 2005 The Lightspan Partnership, Inc. All Rights Reserved The Lightspan Partnership, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks David Adams Yvonne Marie Andres David Benoit John Brandon Merritt David Farren Doris R. Fassino Sandra K. Fivecoat Sergio Garcia Greg Gardner Liz Herrick Ken Hoin John T. Kernan Edward M. Landesman Maureen Lane Kathleen R. McElwee Susan Richardson Al Rogers Bernice Stafford Larry R. Vaughn Winnie Wechsler Carl Zeiger Final Part of the Credits No. 39430 This is a work of fiction. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious. Any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits